In a conventional bonded structure, a first member and a second member, composed of dissimilar materials, are bonded to each other (for example, see PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses a technique for bonding a metal material with a dissimilar material such as a resin. Specifically, the surface of a metal material is processed by laser scanning in a crossing pattern such that a multiplicity of protrusions (bumps and dents) are formed on the surface. When the dissimilar material is bonded on the metal material provided with such protrusions, the dissimilar material fills the dents, which triggers an anchor effect and improves the bonding strength between the metal material and the dissimilar material.